World map
There is not any canon map of the World nor the Continent provided in the novels. Numerous fans and adaptations attempted at making their own, and were said by Andrzej Sapkowski to be "more or less correct". The author himself has a map based on Stanislav Komárek's variant which he later improved, but he decided not to publish it because the world is constantly evolving in his mind. Polish website The very first maps of the Continent were created by editors of the author's Polish website. Several variants were made, with the earliest ones having such unusual features as Gelibol located in Nazair or duchy of Craite in East March. The final version were created around the time was released in Poland and included corrections based on Sapkowski's notes. The corrected map was later used in . A heavily modified variant of this map were created for . Stanislav Komárek A different approach was taken by Stanislav Komárek, Sapkowski's translator and associate. Based on the author's notes it was said to be the more faithful, but still had some mistakes (or, rather, elements which were later changed by Sapkowski during writing of the Saga). The map was later translated and appeared in some editions of The Witcher Saga. CD Projekt's The Witcher franchise '' game based on Komárek's and Arkadia maps]] The map for The witcher game series were created in a joint work of Arkadia's map creators and editors of early Polish Wiki, with a few advices of Andrzej Sapkowski himself. Known map errors * Aedd Gynvael is depicted as being in Kaedwen, when in fact it is in Narok. * Both the Toina river and valley are similarly misplaced on the map and also belong in Narok. * The Chotla river is also incorrectly located. It flows through Upper Sodden and Brugge, but is located in Temeria on this map. * The site of the Battle of Brenna is incorrectly located. On the map, it is shown as being north of Maribor, when it should be to the southwest. Geographic borders A discussion of the exact geographic borders and other locations can be found on this page. During the production of two maps were created. The first one, by Michał Niewiara, was shown by Lauren Schmidt Hissrich in her tweet and later attached to the newest Polish edition of ''The Witcher'' Saga. The second one has been created by the prop department and intended to be less acurate but more artistic, as it could be used within the world. Its animated version is used on the show's official site. Niewiara's sketch in 2017 Prop department's map Few other notable maps * Russian maps * Map used by Wikipedia * The Ortelius Map Gallery Polish Website second map.jpg|Corrected map from Polish website, used also in "Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni" Map Komarek Spanish.jpg|Map for the Spanish edition (translated Stanislav's map) Russian edition map.png|Map for the Russian edition, based on Stanislav's map TW1 original map.jpg|Early map for Tw2 Map.jpg|Early map for The Witcher 2 Northernkingdoms full.jpg|Final map in The Witcher 2 The Witcher 3 Map of North.png|World map in The Witcher 3 cs:Mapa světa fr:Carte du monde it:Mappamondo pl:Mapa świata pt-br:Mapa do Mundo Category:Geography Category:Maps